


piercing quest

by kyoyikes



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Chat Fic, absolutely stupid, because I say so, theres haruka and takane instead of konoha and ene and ayano and hiyo are alive, yeah another group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoyikes/pseuds/kyoyikes
Summary: kano decides he wants to shoplift some earrings and turns to the mekakushi dan group chat for opinionsgroupchat fic
Relationships: Enomoto Takane/Kokonose Haruka | Ene/Konoha, Kido Tsubomi/Kisaragi Momo, if u squint really hard theres shinaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	piercing quest

**shuwuya:** guys.

 **shuwuya:** ok why is everyone leaving me on seen before i even say anything

 **Kido:** You sent it like a minute ago calm down

 **shintaro:** tbf i did leave it on seen

 **seto🐾:** yeah me too i'm sorry

 **shuwuya:** WOW  
 **shuwuya:** ok whatever  
 **shuwuya:** i just wanted to say that one of you will be the lucky person to come with me to shoplift some really cute earrings i saw at claires! Hurray

 **Kido:** ....

 **shintaro:** im going back to sleep

 **seto🐾:** thats illegal

 **shuwuya:** yeah shintaro it's illegal to ignore me

 **seto🐾:** i'm saying it's illegal to shoplift

 **Kido:** Kano just buy them

 **seto🐾:** yeah!  
 **seto🐾:** i know money's been a bit rough this last month but that doesn't mean you can't treat yourself to something...  
 **seto🐾:** go buy them!!! i don't want you to restrain yourself because of our situation  
 **seto🐾:** you can get a nice little something every once in a while.

 **Kido:** Yeah

 **shuwuya:** bro.....Ur literally the sweetest person ever and i don't deserve you  
 **shuwuya:** and tsubomi your "yeah" also touches my heart  
 **shuwuya:** however

 **Kido:** Please, no however

 **seto🐾:** it's never good when shuuya says however isn't it

 **shuwuya:** i just wanna steal it

 **Kido:** ...Why

 **seto🐾:** ...

 **shuwuya:** BECAUSE  
 **shuwuya:** THEY'RE CRIMINALLY EXPENSIVE  
 **shuwuya:** LIKE OK NOT _THAT_ EXPENSIVE BUT WTH IT'S MADE OF PLASTIC IT SHOULDN'T BE THE PRICE IT IS  
 **shuwuya:** basically im just fighting capitalism it's not like claire's will go bankrupt because a little gay boy shoplifted a pair of earrings  
 **shuwuya:** illegal? perhaps.  
 **shuwuya:** but it is mostly an act justice.  
 **shuwuya:** SO!! WHO'S WITH ME!!!

 **shuwuya:** STOP LEAVING ME ON SEEN IM SERIOUS

 **Kido:** You don't even have your ears pierced 

**shuwuya:** a

 **Kido:** I swear to god  
 **Kido:** You really wanted to go shoplift earrings for your holeless ears  
 **Kido:** How do you manage all this stupidity in such a small body

 **shuwuya:** ok messing with my size is Crossing The Line

 **Kido:** You literally called yourself a small gay boy earlier

 **shuwuya:** 1) i said LITTLE gay boy not small gay boy 2) that was different because i made the joke about myself which im allowed to do 3) it was a gay joke so it was immediately valid unlike you who is simply being mean  
 **shuwuya:** not all of us can be tall, TSUBOMI

 **shintaro:** you really touched a sensitive subject didn't you kido

 **Kido:** Indeed

 **shuwuya:** thought you went to sleep

 **shintaro:** my phone won't stop buzzing with notifications because you won't shut up

 **shuwuya:** then just silence it?  
 **shuwuya:** or is it that shintaro-kun doesn't wanna silence us because he wuvs us....uwu 

**Kido:** Look at what you've done, Shintaro  
 **Kido:** You're making him talk uwu  
  
 **shuwuya:** you wuv me?? shintawokun??

 **seto🐾:** oh noooo

 **shintaro:** im silencing you

 **shuwuya:** aakdkaldlskzlsl ok WHATEVER STOP DISTRACTING ME FROM THE MAIN CONVO

 **Kido:** You literally distract yourself

 **seto🐾:** i thought it was left at you not having pierced ears...

 **shuwuya:** u can pierce your ears at claires

 **seto🐾:** oh no

 **Kido:** Kano  
 **Kido:** I swear to god

 **shuwuya:** tsubomi's "i swear to god" count so far: 2

 **Mary🌸:** Kano that's Siri send message Siri send message Siri send message Siri send message

 **shuwuya:** god i love when mary tries to text

 **seto🐾:** don't make fun of her!!! She's trying her best  
 **seto🐾:** go ahead mary say what you have you say we'll wait

 **Mary🌸:** Siri

 **shuwuya:** ASJDKAK

 **seto🐾:** DON'T LAUGH AT HER

 **Mary🌸:** Kano that's a bad idea

 **shuwuya:** all of that just to tell me This  
 **shuwuya:** which for your information is wrong because this is an amazing idea

 **Mary🌸:** You aren't of age to pierce your ears though, are you? Siri please send message

 **shuwuya:** a

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** kano b like  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** imma shoplift earrings *forgets he doesn't have pierced ears* ok imma pierce my ears *forgets he's just 17* 

**shuwuya:** momo thank god  
 **shuwuya:** will you come with me to pierce my ears at claire's? 💍

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** no way also that ring emoji ew hahahaha

 **Kido:** Thank you for the common sense, Momo

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i can pierce them myself just come over!

 **Kido:** I've lost faith in humanity

 **shuwuya:** holy shit you know how to pierce ears?

 **Mary🌸:** No swearing allowed in the Group Chat

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i've seen the parent trap like a million times so i'm preeeetty sure that means i'm an expert lol!!

 **Kido:** It really really really does not

 **Mary🌸:** What is that?

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** oh yeah it's this really really good movie about two twin sisters who were separated as babies and find each other at summer camp when they're like 12  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** and at first they hate each other and imo hallie was highkey a jerk bc annie was a sweetie since the beginning and the only reason she was mean was because hallie was like top tier jerk  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** wait is it hallie or hally? brb googling

 **Kido:** You really don't need to explain the entire premise

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** ok it's hallie i was right  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** anyway so then they become friends and decide to switch up lives to meet their parents  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** oh right i forgot to mention annie lives with the mom and never met the dad and hallie lives with the dad and never met the mom so that's why they switch lives which is a messed up system like wth why would you do that aksmaldkslkx

 **Mary🌸:** Sounds interesting. I want to Watch it. Seto Can we watch it together

 **seto🐾:** sure thing! 

**Mary🌸:** But How is it related to being an expert in Piercing ears 

**kisaragi momo says gay rights:** there's this scene hallie pierces annie's ears it's very educational

 **Kido:** It's educational in what you shouldn't do

 **seto🐾:** tsubomi always used to cover her eyes in that scene hahahahah

 **Kido:** Shut up

 **hibibabie:** momo shut up about the parent trap movie challenge  
 **hibibabie:** or anything related to disney channel at all  
 **hibibabie:** ugh why do i still have this stupid nickname how do i change it

 **shintaro:** once momo starts going about disney channel shows and movies there's no way to stop her 

**shuwuya:** why is the disney channel talk making everyone suddenly appear

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** listen i will never not cry when miley takes her hannah montana wig off

 **seto🐾:** hahaha tsubomi used to have a crush on hannah montana

 **Kido:** Kousuke will YOU STOP

 **shuwuya:** basically tsubomi's type has always been blonde pop star. Wonder where she'll get one of those

 **Kido:** I'm literally going to murder you both

 **hibibabie:** srsly how do i change my nickname

 **Mary🌸:** Check language Settings Siri Siri Please Would you be so Kind

 **hibibabie:** why would i check language settings to change my nickname

 **shintaro:** i don't think that was meant to be a text message

 **seto🐾:** oh noo mary did you change your language settings again?

 **Mary🌸:** Help me I'm confused

 **hibibabie:** can someone answer my question  
 **hibibabie:** also mary, crazy idea, seriously bonkers but WHAT IF: you type with the keyboard

 **Kido:** Don't tell Mary to type, she takes forever

 **seto🐾:** guys shes doing her best

 **Mary🌸:** Siri

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** hibiya you cannot change that nickname it's who you truly are

 **shuwuya:** OK CAN YOU ALL STOP GETTING DISTRACTED FROM ME  
 **shuwuya:** THE ONLY PERSON WHO NEEDS ATTENTION, EVER

 **Kido:** I have the theory Shuuya simply dissipates from existence if people don't pay attention to him for approximately 2 minutes

 **hibibabie:** that would explain a lot

 **shintaro:** if that's the case can't he just go to therapy and stop tormenting this gc

 **shuwuya:** wow rich coming from you  
 **shuwuya:** ok whatever so momo u can pierce my ears right

 **Kido:** God you were actually serious?  
 **Kido:** You do realise it's an awful idea to get homemade piercings, right?  
 **Kido:** ...or at Claire's, for that matter

 **shuwuya:** tsubomi stop letting your maternal instincts take over i literally dont care  
 **shuwuya:** i don't care if ur certified to pierce ears i just care about whether or not you got the balls to do it. that's enough for me

 **Kido:** I give up

 **shuwuya:** so, momo, what do u say

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** well i've got a busy week so you'd have to wait until the weekend

 **shuwuya:** whatttt  
 **shuwuya:** aw man but the cute claire's earrings might be gone by that point  
 **shuwuya:** this is so not cash money  
  
 **shintaro:** so not What  
  
 **shuwuya:** cash money  
  
 **shintaro:** what the fuck does that mean  
  
 **shuwuya:** god you're old  
  
 **shintaro:** ???????????????

 **seto🐾:** then just buy those now and get your ears pierced in the weekend?  
 **seto🐾:** WAIT why am i trying to be helpful this is an awful plan that i don't want to succeed  
 **seto🐾:** ignore that and please don't go to momo's house to get your ears pierced i beg you

 **shuwuya:** akdnalkzks love how seto's first instinct was to be helpful that's what i call, babie  
 **shuwuya:** ok anyway actually answering your suggestion,  
 **shuwuya:** i WOULD do that but if i go to claire's again i won't be able to hold back the urge to just get my ears pierced right then and there. also i wanna do it now right now if it can't be now what's the point  
 **shuwuya:** sooooo

 **shintaro:** call it off?

 **shuwuya:** nope, initial plan still in motion  
 **shuwuya:** as much as i'd love to have lesbian icon pop idol momo-chan stab my ear, i'll just go to claire's as initially calculated

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** understandable

 **Kido:** I swear to god

 **seto🐾:** :/

 **Mary🌸:** Hi Siri it's me again please send Disappointed face emoticon Siri send message

 **shuwuya:** so i'm back at square one. Who wants to come with me 

**Kido:** I thought we went over this. 1) You aren't in a legal age to do this 2) No one here is morbid enough to accompany you

 **ENE:** what's up

 **Kido:** Ok forget about 2), I might have spoken too soon

 **shuwuya:** ENEEEEE MY SAVIOUR MY GODDESS OMFG HELLO THERE

 **ENE:** let me catch up with the log and i'll decide whether or not those are compliments

 **shuwuya:** they're compliments trust me  
 **shuwuya:** ene's like 21 already she can be my responsible adult saying she allows me to pierce my ears

 **Kido:** When you're not of age you need to bring your parents with you for permission.  
 **Kido:** Not some friends who happens to be legal

 **shuwuya:** i'll just say my biological parents and adoptive parents are dead that's why i brought my friend and they'll feel bad for me and let me do it

 **Kido:** That might be a little too insensitive even for you

 **seto🐾:** yeah...

 **shintaro:** yikes

 **shuwuya:** yup knew it as soon as i hit send sorry

 **Mary🌸:** It's okay Kano a lot of people use humor to Cope

 **shuwuya:** um yeah anyway  
 **shuwuya:** eneee will you be my responsible adult in my grand quest to claire's? 💍

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** reusing the same ring you used to say it to me? What a pig

 **shuwuya:** akakslaldlslzksl

 **ENE:** sure i'll go

 **shuwuya:** holy shit for real?  
 **shuwuya:** i didn't think you'd actually say yes

 **ENE:** yeah would love to see ur ear get infected 

**Kido:** Ene  
 **Kido:** Please

 **ENE:** hey the man wants to shoplift some earrings what can u do  
 **ENE:** i mean he's gonna do it anyway i might as well watch and get a laugh out of it

 **shuwuya:** now THAT'S the spirit  
 **shuwuya:** god ene i should've gone to you since the beginning ur my soulmate

 **haruka🍙:** haha

 **shintaro:** haruka popping up in the chat out of nowhere and ominously going "haha" after kano calls takane his soulmate is the energy i want to have this year

 **shuwuya:** AAAAAKDKSKDKSMZLAMZLSL  
 **shuwuya:** little gay boy steals hunk's gamer gf asmr

 **ENE:** hunk

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** hunk????

 **Kido:** Hunk?

 **shuwuya:** i have a refined taste in men and i said what i said 

**kisaragi momo says gay rights:** wtf then it's more of little gay boy steals gamer girl's hunk bf

 **haruka🍙:** No thanks

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** ok konoha's not having any of this it's kinda funny  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** haruka*

 **shintaro:** im literally wheezing. Hunk  
 **shintaro:** man's like a toothpick

 **shuwuya:** he cute tho

 **ENE:** isn't heee 

**shuwuya:** it's appreciating haruka hours bitch

 **ENE:** damn if that's not my entire life...

 **hibibabie:** ok this turned gross real fast bye

 **shuwuya:** haruka: h  
hibiya: bye whores

 **hibibabie:** whatever

 **ENE:** lmao wth did he even do to you

 **hibibabie:** he knows

 **ENE:** he literally doesn't but go off i guess

 **shuwuya:** ene throws hands with 13 year old  
 **shuwuya:** also the fact haruka randomly spoke makes me think he's been reading the chat since the beginning but not answering

 **haruka🍙:** hahaha well kinda  
 **haruka🍙:** also i never thought of the technicalities of the system in the parent trap i guess it really is a bit messed up...  
 **haruka🍙:** either way i still like the movie!!

 **ENE:** if you had opinions why didn't you say anything?  
  
 **shuwuya:** i care about your opinion if you support my claire's idea  
  
 **haruka🍙:** i don't support it sorry  
  
 **shuwuya:** then begone  
  
 **ENE:** kano shut the fuck up for two seconds  
 **ENE:** haruka answer my question plz

 **haruka🍙:** no reason, i just didn't think it was anything worth interrupting for that's why i didn't say anything

 **ENE:** you're part of the group dude you aren't interrupting anything smh

 **shuwuya:** can you hets take that to priv and validate my claire's plan

 **ENE:** it's already been validated jeez just set time and place and i'll meet you there 

**shuwuya:** HELL YES

 **Kido:** Ene why

  
  
  
  


**Ayano😇:** oh no  
 **Ayano😇:** oh no oh no oh no am i too late

 **Kido:** The group chat has been silent for a while so I'm guessing that you are  
 **Kido:** I'm sorry, I tried to stop him  
 **Kido:** He's way too stubborn

 **Ayano😇:** NOOOOO  
 **Ayano😇:** shuuya i could've gotten you all the earrings you wanted and be your responsible adult in charge please why  
 **Ayano😇:** not that i don't trust takane!!!!!! but

 **shintaro:** but she'll encourage this?

 **Ayano😇:** BUT SHE'LL ENCOURAGE THIS!!!

 **Kido:** Saying "she'll encourage this" implies she hasn't already yet which is simply not true, as much as it hurts  
  
 **Ayano😇:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
 **haruka🍙:** _[twitter link]  
  
_ **shintaro:** haruka rly be sending a twitter thread while ayano has a nervous breakdown huh  
  
 **haruka🍙:** it's a thread on how to get a discount in a food delivery app bookmark it

 **Ayano😇:** im a failure as a big sister. Good big sisters aren't sleeping in late while their little brothers go steal!!!  
  
 **shintaro:** yeah u ok?  
 **shintaro:** it's not like you to sleep in late  
  
 **Ayano😇:** i'm okay  
  
 **shintaro:** aaalright  
 **shintaro:** tell me if you need anything though  
  
 **Ayano😇:** yes  
 **Ayano😇:** Thank you

 **seto🐾:** don't be so hard on yourself sis!!!! it's alright to sleep in, we all need rest and you're always working so hard 

**Ayano😇:** Kousuke i don't deserve you ;_;

 **seto🐾:** sure you do! You deserve everything!!!! Only good things for my big sister!

 **shuwuya:** kousuke b like hell yes im good 

**Ayano😇:** SHUUYA THANK GOD!!!!  
 **Ayano😇:** you didn't go through with it did you?

 **shuwuya:** nah dw

 **Ayano😇:** AHHHH POJ MY GOD WHSG A RELIEG

 **shuwuya:** what

 **shintaro:** i think she means "oh my god what a relief"

 **shuwuya:** no one asked for your translation shintaro

 **shintaro:** well since you said "what" i kinda assumed that meant you didn't understand

 **shuwuya:** well it's wrong to assume things  
 **shuwuya:** she's my big sister i can understand just fine  
 **shuwuya:** is she YOUR big sister shintaro?

 **shintaro:** um  
 **shintaro:** no??

 **shuwuya:** then keep it to yourself  
 **shuwuya:** anyway no i didn't go through with it and then we went to starbucks and i got the cute baristas's number so today is a win for the gays 

**ENE:** what are you talking about 

_**shuwuya removed ENE from the chat.** _

**shuwuya:** we don't need her opinion

 **Ayano😇:** !!!???

 **shintaro:** dude removing takane from a chat is literally a death wish

 **Kido:** It was good knowing you, Shuuya

 **hibibabie:** it rly wasn't good but f

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** F

 **Mary🌸:** Eff

 **shuwuya:** i won't die if we don't add her again

_**Mary added ENE to the chat.** _

**shuwuya:** MARY????

 **Mary🌸:** Die Kano Die

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** AKALAKDLSKXKSKD

 **ENE:** i

_**shuwuya removed ENE from the chat.  
  
** _

_**Mary added ENE to the chat.  
  
** _

_**shuwuya removed ENE from the chat.  
  
** _

_**Mary added ENE to the chat.** _

**ENE:** STOP

_**shuwuya removed ENE from the chat.  
  
** _

_**Mary added ENE to the chat.  
  
** _

_**ENE removed shuwuya's Admin Privileges.** _

**shuwuya:** MY POWERS

 **ENE:** this "all of us can be admins" communist system ends now. Who approves to update to "all of us but kano are admins" system

 **shintaro:** me

 **Mary🌸:** Me

 **Kido:** Me.

 **seto🐾:** metoo

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** meee

 **shuwuya:** this is so homophobic

 **hibibabie:** Me

 **Ayano😇:** i feel like it's a bit unfair 

**shuwuya:** THANK YOU

 **Ayano😇:** but i understand where it's coming from so i approve as well 

**shuwuya:** SIS???????

 **Ayano😇:** im sorry shuuya!!!

 **ENE:** ok anyway what i was gonna say 

**shuwuya:** ene please dont  
 **shuwuya:** what about my reputation

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** should i grab popcorn

 **Kido:** Kano what did you do

 **seto🐾** : oh no

 **ENE:** basically he did go through with it 

**Ayano😇:** NOOOOO

 **ENE:** didn't even get asked for his id

 **shuwuya:** i look adult that's why they didn't ask for it 

**ENE:** no, they didn't ask for it because claire's sucks that's why  
 **ENE:** ok so kano got one ear pierced and then 

**shuwuya:** ene  
 **shuwuya:** ene my reputation  
 **shuwuya:** please have some mercy

 **shintaro:** asking takane to have mercy. Very cute  
 **shintaro:** "having mercy" in her book means she won't say it now but she'll save it for future blackmailing purposes 

**ENE:** asfjdk u know me too well but this needs to be said Now  
 **ENE:** basically he said it hurt too much so he only got one side pierced

 **shintaro:** im

 **Kido:** ...

 **Mary🌸:** Kano you are A Baby

 **shuwuya:** IT WAS PAINFUL  
 **shuwuya:** and one earring looks super gucci so i still win

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** that's  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** so incredibly on brand  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i can't believe i didn't see it coming 

**Kido:** Honestly, I can't believe I didn't see it coming either

 **Ayano😇:** AHHH BABYY  
 **Ayano😇:** takane did you let him hold your hand!!!

 **ENE:** "let him" no i didn't but he did it anyway he almost cuts my circulation  
 **ENE:** also he absolutely did not get that guy's number he got way too nervous and didn't ask him

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** wow

 **Mary🌸:** Ha Ha Ha ha!

 **Ayano😇:** AHHHHHH SHUUYA IM SORRY I WASN'T THERE

 **shuwuya:** ene why

 **ENE:** think before removing me from the gc bitch

 **shintaro:** yeah tbf you kinda played yourself

 **shuwuya:** shintaro i can't stress this enough, who asked for your opinion

 **shintaro:** h

 **Ayano😇:** stop being mean to him! He's here and has the right to have an opinion

 **shintaro:** thanks

 **Ayano😇:** you're welcome!!!

 **shuwuya:** whatever

 **ENE:** anyways the shoplifting of earrings was successful. i even got a really cute bracelet

 **Ayano😇:** takane how dare you steal in front of my brother! 

**ENE:** what. i didn't steal i paid for the bracelet  
 **ENE:** should've been more specific. HE stole earrings, i paid for a cute bracelet  
 **ENE:** he stole with no encouragement from my part  
 **ENE:** im too old for that shit

 **hibibabie:** aren't you too old to be buying stuff from claire's in the first place

 **ENE:** LISTEN,

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** ene being like oh cute bracelet and paying for it while kano shoplifts some shitty earrings is iconic

 **shuwuya:** well EXCUSE ME for turning a blind eye to capitalism

 **Kido:** Did you get the proper things to clean up your  
 **Kido:** sighs  
 **Kido:** piercings?

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** damn you exhausted kido so much she wrote sighs in chat 

**ENE:** don't forget it's piercing, singular

 **shuwuya:** thank you, ene, for that  
 **shuwuya:** also yes of course i did come on i'm not an animal

 **ENE:** you absolutely did not get it? all you got afterwards was a frappuccino and gay panic

 **shuwuya:** i was GONNA get it but then i got distracted with the starbucks barista give me a break im going to buy it now  
 **shuwuya:** what do you even use to clean piercings 

**kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i got some solution at my place  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** im not home rn but come by and shintaro can get it for u  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** it's in the second drawer of my bedside table DO NOT touch anything else

 **shintaro:** ugh i hate getting stuff from your room your drawers are like another dimension  
 **shintaro:** also why are you assuming im home

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** damn okay you aren't at home?

 **shintaro:** yes i am

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM

 **shintaro:** I'D JUST APPRECIATE IF YOU ASKED  
 **shintaro:** why do you even have that solution, you got your ears pierced when you were like 13  
 **shintaro:** don't tell me it's been there for years  
 **shintaro:** kano just go to the pharmacy whatever momo has is probably expired and will probably get you an infection

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** shut up it's from when i got my belly ring

 **shintaro:** i  
 **shintaro:** wh  
 **shintaro:** you've got a belly ring?

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** yeah 

**Kido:** send Pcoture  
 **Kido:** Send a picture

 **shuwuya:** wow tsubomi got excited there 

**Kido:** shut up the only reason im asking for a picture because im thinking of getting one myself  
 **Kido:** yeah. That's it

 **shuwuya:** AKDNSLXKAKXM????

 **seto🐾:** TSUBOMI???

 **shintaro:** WHAT

 **Ayano😇:** !?!?!?!?

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** wow really?   
**kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i would've never imagined you're the type of person to get a piercing let alone a belly ring :o

 **shuwuya:** yeah me neither tsubomi! Almost like you panicked and said the first thing that came to mind and now you're just quietly wishing you were dead

 **ENE:** i can just imagine kido quietly hyperventilating in front of her phone

 **Kido:** All of you quiet 

**kisaragi momo says gay rights:** well if you're genuinely interested we can go together!!  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** to a legit one of course not claire's  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** you're already 18 and all aren't you!!! Your birthday was earlier in the month??

 **Kido:** a

 **shuwuya:** YEAH TSUBOMI YOURE 18 ALREADY AREN'T YOUUU

 **Kido:** ...

 **ENE:** danchou belly ring danchou belly ring 

**Kido:** Not sure my sister is gonna let me 

**shuwuya:** playing that card are you

 **Ayano😇:** well if you do it safely in a proper place and you're of age i don't see why not!!

 **shuwuya:** SHE DOESN'T SEE WHY NOT!

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** yay!!!  
 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** so are we going or not!!! WE'D BE MATCHINGGG

 **shuwuya:** yeah tsubomi are you going or not  
 **shuwuya:** i mean its ok if you dont wanna  
 **shuwuya:** the leader of the mekakushi dan doesnt need to be THAT cool anyway,,,

 **Kido:** I'm going

 **shuwuya:** ASDFGFDSGFD

 **ENE:** damn

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** yaayyy!!! let's do it this week!!

 **shuwuya:** thought u weren't available this week

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** for the leader it's another story i can push back some stuff to hang out with her

 **shuwuya:** idk if i should be offended or endeared

 **kisaragi momo says gay rights:** i'll talk to you on priv to sort out the deets 💖

 **ENE:** she used a heart emoji people get the awws rolling

 **seto🐾:** awwwwwwww

 **Mary🌸:** Awe

 **Ayano😇:** AW!

 **Kido:** Shut up

 **hibibabie:** have fun at ur date grandmas  
 **hibibabie:** just not too much fuadsfdgffgfgg  
 **hibibabie:** This is Hiyori I did everyone a favor and took away Hibiya's phone I will now throw it in the river

 **ENE:** thank you hiyori  
 **ENE:** do kano next

 **shuwuya:** i think my new piercing is infected

_**seen by everyone** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1) sowwy i didn't give everyone nicknames bc personally that REALLY confuses me when i read gc fics so i mostly kept their names dfsfjslfjl  
> 2) im sorry about the amount of "sis" here but making the mekatrio call ayano "ayano" felt wrong and i physically couldnt bring myself to type oneechan  
> 3) i didnt know japan had a claire's but apparently it does which is amazing to me
> 
> anyways follow me on my terrible kagepro blog my url is yuukei-yikes byeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
